


After Tarsus IV - A Tale of Two Universes

by Berlinghoff



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Photobucket stole my pics, i will upload them to a different site once I know which one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-07
Updated: 2010-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berlinghoff/pseuds/Berlinghoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the LJ Comm tarsus_iv_fic Prompt Challenge. Prompt:  "57. I think it would be interesting to see the impact of surviving Tarsus IV on both TOS Kirk and AOS Kirk."</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Tarsus IV - A Tale of Two Universes

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my Serial Beta Reader Neevebrody and to forcryinoutloud, shironezumi & kensieg for additional help. I checked Memory Alpha & Memory Beta to keep my TOS timeline somewhat straight. I'm using the stardate conversion from ST:XI.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


TOS

| 

AOS  
  
---|---  
  
***

| 

***  
  
[](http://s817.photobucket.com/albums/zz100/B79_ART/2010/?action=view&current=2246TOS.jpg)

| 

2246

| 

[](http://s817.photobucket.com/albums/zz100/B79_ART/2010/?action=view&current=2246AOS.jpg)  
  
***

| 

| 

***  
  
It took the Starfleet vessel USS Reliant 2 weeks to reach Tarsus IV, a Federation colony on the fourth Planet of the Tarsus system.  
The Reliant had been the closest available ship and even though the engineering crew had pushed her engines to the limit and they'd arrived on Tarsus weeks before they'd been expected, they'd still been too late to save the lives of 3862 people.  
27, mostly elderly or sickly colonists hadn't survived the early weeks of the famine, the remaining 3835 had been slaughtered by Governor Kodos and his men. "To save the 'more valuable assets' among the colonists", so the captured henchmen had claimed. Many think they should have been the first to die.  
As for Kodos, or Kodos The Executioner, whether it was suicide or murder was never clarified, but Kodos' charred body was found within hours of the the Reliant's arrival. | 

| 

_"Personal log, Captain Richard Barnett, Stardate 2246.265. We arrived on Tarsus today. I've...I've never seen something like this. I've studied The Great Famine like everyone at the Academy, watched the holovids, but this...to see it with my own eyes...Computer, end recording."_

"Personal log, Captain Richard Barnett, Stardate 2246.266. Jimmy Kirk is here. Winona's boy is here."

"Personal log, Captain Richard Barnett, supplemental. Communications are still down... and I'm glad. *deep sigh* Jimmy wasn't the only one. He wasn't the only Kirk on Tarsus. Sammy was here, too. He died a week ago. I don't know what to tell Winnie."

"Captain's log, Captain Richard Barnett, Stardate 2246.271. All the colonists are accounted for.  
4756 survivors, 3212 deceased. Slaughtered. Computer, delete 'slaughtered' and end recording."  
  
***

| 

| 

***  
  
[](http://s817.photobucket.com/albums/zz100/B79_ART/2010/?action=view&current=2250TOS.jpg)

| 

2250

| 

[](http://s817.photobucket.com/albums/zz100/B79_ART/2010/?action=view&current=2250AOSnew.jpg)  
  
***

| 

| 

***  
  
_"Personal log, Cadet James T. Kirk, Stardate 2250.315. I so aced the Statistical Mechanics midterm. 'There's something like too much studying, Jamie-boy.' *snorts* Yeah, sure. Tell that to Captain April."_

"Personal log, Cadet James T. Kirk, supplemental. Exolinguistics tomorrow...Sato Hoshi, doumo arigatou. Kimi ga itsumo koishii.*"

"Personal log, Cadet James T. Kirk, Stardate 2250.340. Got in a fight with Sean Finnegan, that pompous arse.  
Admiral La Forge wasn't too happy. 'Stay out of Finnegan's way.' That's easier said than done. It's like I'm his personal bully project. Next thing I know he'll want my lunch credits."

| 

| 

**Woodbury County Sheriff's Office**

  
 **Crm Hst #**        100651  
 **Name (L,F,M)**    Kirk, James, Tiberius  
 **D.O.B.**              2233.04, Medical Shuttle 37, Space  
 **Arrest Date**       2250.315  
 **Arrest Time**       23:47:00  


******IN CUSTODY******

  
 **Arrest Off**         126 KANAAN WCSO  
 **Arrest Loc**        1742 Riverside Blvd, Sioux City IA

36Hr Hold 36HR RULE APPLIES, EXPIRES ON 2250.317

  


******CHARGES******  
EDP-DLG-DNPH FUMTU-GMAFB

  
   
  
***

| 

| 

***  
  
[](http://s817.photobucket.com/albums/zz100/B79_ART/2010/?action=view&current=2255TOSnew.jpg)

| 

2255

| 

[](http://s817.photobucket.com/albums/zz100/B79_ART/2010/?action=view&current=2255AOS.jpg)  
  
***

| 

| 

***  
  
On stardate 2255.105, newly promoted Lt. James T. Kirk met Dr. Leonard McCoy for the first time.  
McCoy called Kirk an idiot, because he hadn't sought out proper treatment for his badly injured knee for more than 2 weeks and promptly started to prod said knee.  
Jim Kirk called McCoy 'Bones', because his bedside manners were similar to those of a 19th century sawbones and promptly threw up on him.  
Jim wouldn't stop calling McCoy 'Bones' for many, many years to come and McCoy wouldn't stop prodding Kirk, literally and figuratively, for the same amount of time. | 

| _"I might throw up on you."  
"I think these things are pretty safe."  
"Don't pander to me, kid. One tiny crack in the hull, and our blood boils in thirteen seconds. A solar flare might pop up and cook us in our seats. And wait 'til you're sitting pretty with a case of Andorian shingles. See if you're still so relaxed when your eyeballs are bleeding. Space is disease and danger after darkness and silence."  
"Well, I hate to break this to you, but Starfleet operates in space.  
"Yeah, well, got nowhere else to go. The ex-wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce. All I've got left is my bones."  
"Jim Kirk."  
"McCoy, Leonard McCoy."_ **  
  
***

| 

| 

***  
  
[](http://s817.photobucket.com/albums/zz100/B79_ART/2010/?action=view&current=2255TOS.jpg)

| 

2258

| 

[](http://s817.photobucket.com/albums/zz100/B79_ART/2010/?action=view&current=2258AOS.jpg)  
  
***

| 

| 

***  
  
Stardate 2258.157. Lieutenant James T. Kirk, 2nd Officer aboard the USS Tresher

| 

| 

Stardate 2258.175. Captain James T. Kirk, Commanding Officer of the USS Enterprise  
  
***

| 

**The End**

| 

***  
  
*Translation: _Thank you for everything. I will always miss you Hoshi Sato._  
**Thanks to [Chrissie's Transcripts Site](http://www.chakoteya.net/movies/movie11.htm)


End file.
